


Know My Heart, Judge Me Whole

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for a Jedi, finding balance isn't easy.  Harder still, is it to balance one's duty with attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know My Heart, Judge Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user ricechan, who initially commissioned a 3k star wars ushihina au. As you can see, it spiraled out of control into what we have here. This is also my first foray into the Star Wars fandom. Hope I did okay.

Shouyou took the lift up to the Council chamber. He was supposed to be meeting his master for a mission briefing but had managed to get caught up corralling a class of younglings. Now he was running late, and Master Ushijima would not be pleased. Shouyou settled his tunics into place and vainly tried to flatten his mussed hair.

He'd forgotten how easy it was for younglings to climb him like a tree. He might have been twenty-three years old standard, but he was still incredibly short for a human. A little Twi-Lek boy had very nearly yanked his braid out. If it hadn't been for Crechemaster Azumane, Shouyou wouldn't have escaped their tiny clutches. The lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Shouyou gulped when he spotted his master standing in front of the lift. The older man's tall, broad frame was imposing even after eleven years under his tutelage.

“M-Master, my apologies,” Shouyou bowed. He stepped out of the lift before the doors could shut and take him away and make him even later.

“Hide the green paint on your tunics, Padawan. We don't need the Council any further reason to be unhappy,” Master Ushijima said. The tall man turned and headed for the council chamber. Shouyou scrambled to tug his robe into place so that the green hand print on his tunic wouldn't show.

Shouyou watched his Master walk, just two steps ahead and slightly to the left of him. Master Ushijima was one of the tallest human Jedi in the order. Certainly tall enough to rival the height of a short Wookie. His shoulders were incredibly broad and the bulk of his tunics and robes hid the physical power that lurked beneath. He was incredibly strong in the Force as well. He'd taken that strength and honed it with years of dedicated training and study. He was loyal to the Order and the Republic, and was always sure of himself and his connection to the Force.

Shouyou was also completely in love with him. It wasn't unusual, in fact, common for padawans to develop crushes on their masters. After all, the training bond was initiated at the start of sexual growth and maturity for most species. Shouyou's problem of course, was that he'd never grown out of his crush and it had carried on into his adulthood. By some miracle, Master Ushijima had never found out. Shouyou's shielding wasn't the best, and it had taken him years to master the face of Jedi calm. But he'd done it, and here he was, as fully grown as he was going to get, awaiting for the day he was deemed ready for his trials.

Once he was free of his braid, Shouyou would finally able to distance himself from Master Ushijima and maybe, hopefully, let his love go.

* * *

 

The Council chamber was bathed in the hazy midday light of Coruscant's smog-filled atmosphere. Shouyou came to a stop just behind Master Ushijima as was proper, and bowed to the Council.

“Master Ushijima, Padawan Hinata, we have a mission for you, the daughter of a prominent Senator has been kidnapped. Based on the preliminary investigation conducted by Judicial, she was taken by bounty hunters hired by a member of the Hutt clan. Evidence has indicated that she is being taken to Nar Kanji. You are tasked with locating and rescuing Senator Yachi's daughter, Hitoka Yachi,” Master Nekomata said. His narrow eyes studied the Knight and his Padawan.

“Wouldn't Knight Oikawa make a better choice, for dealing with a Hutt?” Master Ushijima asked.

“Normally yes, but he is still on a mission mediating trade negotiations between Corellia and Alderaan,” Master Takeda replied. “Go to Nar Kanji the locate Senator Yachi's daughter. Your transport will be waiting in the hangar bay. You will set out immediately. May the Force be with you.”

Shouyou and Master Ushijima bowed and replied in kind. The left the council chamber and returned to their quarters to pack.

* * *

Wakatoshi packed an extra set of clothes into his pack when his datapad lit up with a notification of the downloaded mission dossier. He slung the pack over his shoulder and settled the strap.

“Shouyou, are you ready?” he called to his Padawan.

“Yes Master,” Shouyou replied. A moment later the young man appeared with his own pack over his shoulder. He'd changed out of his stained tunic. Shouyou double checked that his lightsaber was clipped to his belt properly.

“Let's go,” Wakatoshi said. On their way out the door, he handed the datapad off to Shouyou. “Read up on the way. I want to make sure you know everything you can about what's in that file.”

“Yes Master,” Shouyou replied.

They made their way to the hangar bay, where a small transport, just large enough for three waited for them. The climbed aboard and were quickly off. Once out into open space, Shouyou set a course of Nar Kanji.

Once into hyperspace, he leaned back in his seat to review the mission file.

Hitoka Yachi was a twenty-three year old standard Togruta. Her facial markings were incredibly detailed and flourished. She was quite pretty. Despite her age, her montrals were not especially large, making her appear small in the holo provided with the file. She had been taken from an aircab on Coruscant two rotations ago. A ransom note had been left in Senator Madoka Yachi's office in the Senate District one rotation ago. The note was delivered to Judicial as soon as it was discovered. And realizing they were out of their depth, the Jedi were contacted to resolve the issue.

Nar Kanji was out on the Outer Rim and would take at least four rotations just to get there. Shouyou put the datapad down and relaxed into his seat. He might as well be somewhat productive. He shut his eyes and slowly fell into a meditative trance.

* * *

Wakatoshi tossed their packs into one of the two small sleeping quarters. Both bunks were tiny and could not hope to accommodate his long legs. The transport sported only a tiny fresher and less then half a galley. Featuring only a small conservator, a reheating appliance and a sonic for cleaning up. At the very least when they located the kidnapped Togruta, they could at least provide private accommodations for her.

He glanced in the cockpit to see his Padawan meditating in his chair, while the astromech droid they had brought with them sat in the corner, awaiting command. Wakatoshi's eyes lingered on Shouyou. Shouyou's hair was due for a trim again. His long braid hung over his shoulder and down his chest. The sides and back of his head was shaved short while the crown of his head was a mess of voluminous waves. Shouyou had certainly come into his own as a Jedi.

When Wakatoshi had chosen him as a Padawan, the Force had very nearly slammed them together. Shouyou was twelve and beginning to worry about aging out as an Initiate. Small and athletic, Shouyou hadn't excelled at anything academic. All of his talent had been in the saber forms. Most especially in Ataru. Wakatoshi wasn't fond of the form himself, but admired Shouyou's dedication to improve. Especially since many of Shouyou's instructors didn't think he was suited to be a knight. Shouyou would never be a diplomat or a scholar, but Wakatoshi was determined to see him through to his Trials and knighted.

Watching Shouyou run through the katas during training had become an exercise in restraint. Wakatoshi had found himself attracted to his Padawan as he aged. Shouyou had only grown a handful of centimeters since his days as a youngling. But his presence in the Force was as bright as a star, rivaled only by Shouyou's eternally sunny smile. His attachment had been entirely unwanted initially. After all, it was against the Code. He had tried to release his attraction into the Force, but every interaction with Shouyou would only have it come screaming back. It was no use. His desire to see Shouyou knighted became twofold. To prove Shouyou's old instructors wrong and with the training bond and Padawan braid out of the way, he would be free to either pursue or let go of his attachment to Shouyou.

* * *

Shouyou came out of his meditation when he was struck with a vivid vision. He was standing over his Master's pyre. The image had been intense. He'd been able to feel the heat of the fire and the scent of burning wood, incense and flesh. Shouyou stood close to the pyre and raised his hand. He dropped his Padawan braid into the flames.

He stood from his chair and stretched, feeling several joints pop loose. Shouyou found himself disturbed with the vision the Force had granted him. He didn't often have visions and the few he did were typically inconsequential. But this one definitely was not that. Shouyou just hoped that the vision wouldn't come true.

He made for the galley where Master Ushijima was just finishing preparing a basic meal for them. A chrono on the wall told Shouyou that his meditating had lasted nearly three hours. A record for him, considering how hard meditation had been for him as a youngling.

Master Ushijima wordlessly passed Shouyou a plate of food. Shouyou took it with a nod of thanks. The food was, frankly, disgusting. Everything was dehydrated and then re-hydrated by adding water and boiling in the heating appliance. But he wasn't going to complain.

They ate together in silence.

“What do you think of the mission?” Master Ushijima asked. Shouyou finished his bite of mystery protien.

“It doesn't seem like the Hutt gets a whole lot out of holding Hitoka Yachi hostage,” Shouyou admitted. He took another bite as he mulled it over.

“It's a Hutt, they only do anything to their benefit.”

“Yes Master. Well, if Senator Yachi refuses to pay the ransom, Hitoka Yachi would likely become the Hutt's slave. Either to keep or sell. If the Senator does pay the ransom, he gets more money. As far as the Hutt knows, they're in a win-win situation.”

“But the Hutt would have to figure that the Temple would be approached with the task of retrieving Yachi's daughter,” Ushijima pressed. Shouyou chewed his lip as he thought. His eating utensil hanging loosely in his grip.

“I don't get it. Without Jedi intervention, the Hutt knows he benefits no matter what. But they would have had to plan for that possibility. We're missing something, aren't we?” Shouyou asked. Master Ushijima nodded.

The finished their meal in silence, and once they were done, Shouyou rose to clean away their mess.

“It will be several hours before we come out of hyperspace. I will meditate on this in the mean time. You may do what you wish until it is time for us to make our next jump.”

Master Ushijima left the galley and Shouyou headed for the small storage bay at the back of the ship. He could meditate while stationary, but Shouyou had always done his best thinking while running through katas.

He felt the shift in the engine's hum and knew that they had come out of hyperspace. A few minutes later, Master Ushijima joined him in the storage bay, thought he didn't immediately speak.

“It seems we have our missing piece,” Ushijima said when Shouyou completed the kata he was running through.

“Oh?”

“Senator Yachi had introduced a bill that would push for more regulations for trade with the Outer Rim systems, especially Hutt controlled ones. The bill would also enforce the Republic-wide abolishing of slavery.”

“That would certainly upset a lot of people. I can see why a Hutt would take offense to such a bill and kidnap her daughter,” Shouyou said. He used a towel to wipe sweat from his brow and looked over the secondary report they had been sent on his master's datapad. “Has Senator Yachi made a decision on whether or not to bring the bill before the senate?”

“Not as yet. More than likely, she is hoping we can rescue her daughter before any decision has to be made,” Master Ushijima said.

“Would you like me to calculate our next hyperspace jump, Master?” Shouyou asked.

“No need, I've already done it. R4 is waiting for the word. I actually wanted to speak with you before we turned in to sleep,” Master Ushijima said.

“Oh? What about?”

“I feel that you are ready for your Trials. When we return to Coruscant, I will inform the Council,” Master Ushijima said. Shouyou grinned.

“Really? Thank you Master,” Shouyou cheered. “I didn't think I'd be ready so soon. I mean, I don't feel any more or less ready from yesterday. And I know that I have been your Padawan for only nine years.”

“I am confident in your skill as a warrior and your dedication to the Force and the Light. You aren't much older than I was when I was knighted, either.”

It was true, Master Ushijima passed his trials at the age of twenty, and had worked as a solitary knight until the Force had brought them together when he was twenty-six.

“I-Master, this is a great honor,” Shouyou said. “There was something I wanted to tell you, once I was knighted. But, but I think I should tell you now. I had a vision earlier, and if I don't get the chance to say it, I may come to regret it.”

Shouyou looked at Master Ushijima, and the look in his eyes was so intense, the taller man felt pinned in place by Shouyou's gaze.

“Master, I love you. I love you, and I know that I should have let go of my attachment. But I just can't. I don't expect you to return my feelings, I just wanted you to know.”

Shouyou stood there for a moment. When Master Ushijima made no move to answer, Shouyou straightened his back and began to walk away. He kept his head high and his shoulders straight. He wouldn't let his Master see that the silence hurt.

Master Ushijima grabbed Shouyou by the elbow and pulled him back. Master Ushijima held Shouyou close. One hand splayed across Shouyou's back while the other tangled in his hair. Master Ushijima opened his mind to Shouyou. Shouyou felt it, the love Master Ushijima had for him.

Shouyou stared up at his master in shock.

“When you are knighted, we will discuss this. As we are now, we cannot act on what we feel. I promise you,” Master Ushijima said. “But for now...”

Master Ushijima leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Shouyou's lips. Shouyou stood frozen for a moment. Master Ushijima walked away, activating his wrist comm as he went.

* * *

The pair landed on Nar Kanji late at night. It was dark and their landing didn't seem to attract any unnecessary attention. They stepped off the ship with their robes pulled closed and their hoods up.

“I will seek an audience with the Hutt. In the meantime, try and find Hitoka Yachi. If you do, get her out and we'll meet back at the ship,” Master Ushijima said. Shouyou nodded and he slipped behind a small rock outcropping not too far from their ship.

They had landed half a klick away from the Hutt's walled palace. More than enough distance that there being more than one person present wouldn't be noticed. Master Ushijima approached the gate and knocked.

The view port opened and the security droid chattered at Master Ushijima. A moment later the gate opened and he was let inside. Shouyou waited several minutes before returning to the wall. Shouyou jumped. He reached the top of the wall and held on tightly. He had to make sure the coast was clear before he jumped down the other side. There was no one wandering around outside the palace, so Shouyou flipped over the top of the wall.

He landed quietly and he slipped behind a large shrub. There didn't seem to be any further security, from what he could see or sense. Shouyou moved quietly around the area. He had entered the compound in what seemed to be a garden area. He just needed to find his way into the palace without being noticed.

Shouyou ducked behind a fat, squat tree with large leaves when a door unexpected slid open. Light spilled out, and with it the sounds of clattering metal and ceramic. The tinny tones of droid vocacorders reached his ears. Two spindly looking droids came through the doors carrying large containers of foul smelling waste. Shouyou realized that this door lead to a kitchen. Once the droids were clear of the doorway, but before it could shut, Shouyou raced inside. He wrapped himself in the Force, the feeling of notice-me-not settled over him.

He left the kitchen and began to move down the hallways, letting the Force guide him. While Shouyou didn't know for certain where they would be keeping Lady Yachi, he need only search for a high concentration of fear. It was more likely she would be held in the same place as the slaves.

Shouyou followed where the Force guided him. Soon he came to a locked doorway. With a wave of his hand, and a push of the Force, Shouyou was cautiously making his way down a long flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom, he was slammed by the pain and suffering that permeated the air. He knew then he'd found what he was looking for. Both sides of the hallway he entered were lined with cells barred with durasteel. Inside he could see the huddled masses of hundreds of slaves.

'This is terrible, Master,' he sent along their training bond.

'I know. But there is nothing we can do for them. We wouldn't make it out with all of them. Find Senator Yachi's daughter,' Master Ushijima responded.

Shouyou pressed himself against one of the cells when a guard passed him by. The telltale jangle of keys caught his attention. Following behind on quiet footsteps, he reached out with the Force and a single key slipped free from the ring. Shouyou tucked it away and continued his search for the young Togruta.

A number of the cells held various Togruta, but none of their facial markings matched the one he was looking for. He kept on searching. So far, no one had noticed his passing. Shouyou looked through the bars of several more cells. He realized that one side of the hall, the cells contained only humans. Shouyou knew that the Hutt that controlled Nar Kanji kept human slaves exclusively, and sold any non-humans to other parts of the Outer Rim. The other side of the hall contained the non-humans. Most of the slaves and captives he saw were either asleep, or too drugged up on spice to notice him. Shouyou turned a corner and spotted a single door at the end of the corridor. The door was made of solid durasteel with only a single window located at average humanoid eye-level. There were two Rodians standing guard. He knew he'd found the cell he was looking for.

Shouyou approached cautiously. He didn't need to alert them to his presence just yet. He glanced between them and they made no sign of seeing him so far. He took a deep breath and once more called on the Force. He waved a hand in front of each Rodian's eyes.

“Sleep,” he commanded. The Rodians wavered on their feet and their eyes blinked shut. They slumped against the wall behind them. Shouyou sighed in relief. Suggestions and mind tricks had never been his forte. Master Oikawa and Master Sugawara excelled at those particular skills. It was heartening to know he could do it.

Shouyou hastily unlocked the door and pushed it open. There she was, curled up on a cot made up of coarse grass. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, and she shivered violently in the cold dungeon air.

“Hitoka Yachi?” Shouyou called out. He swept his hood back so she could see his face. Yachi jerked and uncurled slowly. She looked up at Shouyou warily.

“Who are you?” she asked. Her voice was hoarse and shook with fear.

“My name is Shouyou Hinata. I'm a Jedi Padawan and I'm with my master to rescue you,” Shouyou said, “we don't have much time, we have to hurry.”

Yachi stood up on shaky legs. Shouyou shrugged off his outer robe, leaving him in just his tunic and tabard. He threw the robe over Yachi's shoulders and led her out of the cell.

“Do you know how to use a blaster?” he asked her.

“Yes, but not very well,” Yachi admitted. He gently pushed her out the door and closed it. Shouyou grabbed a small blaster off one of the Rodians and handed it to her.

“Only fire if you have to and if you have a clean shot,” Shouyou said. He pulled Yachi through the corridors at a quick pace. The sooner they were gone, the better.

'Master, I have her with me now. No one's noticed she's missing yet,' Shouyou sent.

'Hurry back to the ship. I'll finish up here.'

Shouyou reached for his lightsaber and checked for any life forms coming towards them. The two guards he'd put to sleep were still out, and none of the other captives had raised the alarm. There was no one coming their way. Shouyou lead the way up the spiraling staircase to the ground floor. He gripped his lightsaber tightly in one hand, though he did not ignite it.

He thought he heard the faint sound of footsteps, but he couldn't be sure. Yachi tugged on the sleeve of his tunic.

“Someone's coming,” she whispered urgently. Shouyou realized that her sensitive montrals had picked up on the sound far better than his ears had. “From that direction.”

Yachi pointed in the direction opposite from the kitchen. Shouyou nodded and took her hand in his free one.

“Stay close,” he whispered. Yachi nodded and they were off. He gave up pretense of cloaking them in the Force, it required too much concentration when he was more focused on moving quickly. They were nearly to the kitchen when they tore passed a bounty hunter. The bounty hunter yelled something and gave chase. Shouyou reached for his comm and screamed into it.

“Star the engines R4!”

An affirmative beep answered him.

They charged through the kitchen and ignored the shouts of the droids. The back door was thrown open with a wave of Shouyou's hand. They stumbled through and into the gardens. The door shut behind them and the lock beeped. The chasing bounty hunter collided with the door.

Shouyou pulled Yachi to the high walls surrounding the compound. He wrapped an arm around Yachi's waist and jumped. She squeaked in surprise and threw her arms around his neck. They cleared the wall and the small ship roared into view. The landing ramp lowered as the ship hovered a few feet off the ground.

Shouyou helped Yachi up into the ship.

“Get to the cockpit and stay there. I'll protect the ship and wait for my master,” Shouyou said. Yachi raced off, Shouyou's robe billowing around her feet. He turned back to the wall and could hear the sound of blaster fire. The noise came closer and closer until Shouyou could hear the strong hum of his master's violet lightsaber. A moment later, Master Ushijima cleared the wall in a powerful leap. The compound gates were opening and bounty hunters chased after Master Ushijima.

The bounty hunter fired at his master and Shouyo watched as the blaster bolt slipped past Master Ushijima's defenses. Shouyou screamed and charged forward. Master Ushijima crumpled to the ground. He stood over his master's prone form and ignited his lightsaber. The bright orange blade hissed to life He spun the blade in quick arcs, deflecting further blaster fire and protecting them from the bounty hunter. A returned blaster bolt struck the bounty hunter in the leg, and he collapsed in pain. Shouyou quickly stowed away his lightsaber and laboriously picked his master up to move him onto the ship.

The bounty hunter struggled to get back on his feet, but Shouyou stared down at the bounty hunter, there was a fire in his eyes that dared the bounty hunter to follow them. The ramp retracted and the bay doors closed as R4 steered the ship out of Nar Kanji's atmosphere and into open space. Shouyou half dragged, half carried Master Ushijima into their sleeping quarters and set him down on the nearest bunk. The ship didn't have a medical bay, so the basic first aid kit the ship was equipped with would have to do until they were in Republic space.

“Is there anything I can do?” Yachi asked. She wrung her hands nervously.

“Tell R4 to plot a course for the nearest Republic planet. Master Ushijima won't make it to Coruscant like this,” Shouyou said. He worked to get his master's tabard and tunic off so he could see the blaster wound. He heard Yachi race off to relay the message.

With the tunic off, Shouyou could see that the blaster bold had struck Ushijima between the shoulder blades. If there was any damage to the spine, then they would need a bacta tank.

“I can't lose you now, Master. Not after what you promised me,” Shouyou whispered. Yachi returned with the med kit.

“R4 says the nearest Republic planet is Naboo,” Yachi said. Shouyou gently cleaned the area around the blaster wound and then applied a large bacta patch to it. He brought the blanket up to Ushijima's waist and placed a hand on his forehead. He gazed at him for a moment longer before sweeping out of the sleeping quarters. He retreated to the cockpit and sank into the pilot's seat. Yachi joined him after a moment. She curled up in the co-pilot's chair.

“I should have asked sooner, but are you hurt?” Shouyou asked.

“No, I'm fine. They didn't want to rough me up too much,” Yachi said. “How's your master?”

“He needs more medical attention than I can give. I've done all I can, but I'm no healer. If we don't get to Naboo soon, he will die,” Shouyou said.

“Forgive me, but you don't seem very upset by the thought.”

“Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments. Love, in particular. Most times it leads to negative emotions, emotions that feed into the dark side of the Force. More often then not, we fall in love anyway. I don't want Master Ushijima to die, but I've accepted that we will all die on day, and if it is his time, then it is the will of Force.”

“It seems lonely, being a Jedi,” Yachi remarked.

“We're taught that the Force is all around us. In every living thing. We can sense the Force in others, even if they themselves cannot touch it. We are never truly alone,” Shouyou explained.

But even those words couldn't quite reassure him.. He didn't want to lose Master Ushijima.

“You should get some rest. Naboo is nearly two rotations away and there won't be much to do until we come out of the hyperspace. Your sleeping quarters are across from the one my master is in,” Shouyou said. Yachi stared out the viewport at the passing stars for a moment longer. Eventually, she got up and retreated to her bunk. Shouyou watched her go, her short lekku swayed as she walked. It didn't escape his notice that she still clutched the blaster in her hand.

Shouyou settled in his seat to meditate. The images of his vision danced through his mind. He could feel the heat of the pyre, the scent of burning flesh. In one hand, he held Master Ushijima's lightsaber, in the other, his Padawan braid.

“It's not your time yet, Master,” Shouyou said to himself.

* * *

Shouyou checked the latest bacta patch. The wound was healing, but Shouyou could sense there was something more. He just couldn't tell what. Master Ushijima's forehead was beaded with sweat and there was nothing Shouyou could do about it. He wiped away the sweat with a damn cloth as his master groaned in pain.

The overhead comm chirped and Yachi's voice came through.

“We're coming out of hyperspace and entering the Naboo system now,” she said. Shouyou set aside the cloth.

“We'll get you help, Master,” Shouyou said. He left their bunk and headed for the cockpit. When he entered, the ship lurched as they left hyperspace. Shouyou dropped into the pilot's seat. He took control of the ship and began maneuvering it toward the green and blue planet of Naboo.

A light on the dash panel blinked, indicating an incoming comm. Shouyou pressed a button to let it through.

“This is Captain Tanaka of the Naboo Royal Guard. Identify yourself.” a feminine voice spoke.

“This is Jedi Padawan Shouyou Hinata and Hitoka Yachi, daughter of Senator Madoka Yachi. We're requesting permission to land,” Shouyou said. R4 beeped and Shouyou swore.

“What's wrong?” Yachi asked.

“Captain Tanaka, we have a bounty hunter on our tail and my master requires medical assistance,” Shyouyou snapped. He jerked the controls and the ship spun to avoid gunfire. Shouyou banked to the left to avoid missiles, but he wasn't fast enough. The ship jolted and alarms started blaring and blinking. They'd been hit.

“Status R4!”

Beeps and panicked whistles filled the cockpit. The ship's engines fizzled out and they were pulled into Naboo's atmosphere.

“We've been hit! We're going down, Captain. The bounty hunter will follow us down to check for survivors,” Shouyou said.

“Copy that, we'll send backup to assist at your coordinates.”

Comms when silent as the ship shook around them. The grinding of a wing ripping away from the hull caused Yachi to jump. Shouyou buckled his crash restraints.

“Buckle up, this isn't going to be a smooth landing,” Shouyou announced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Force wrapped around each of them as the ship plummeted out of Naboo's sky. R4 whistled shrilly as they bypassed a massive lake and marsh. The ground was close. Shouyou's eyes snapped open. He raised his arms and the ship slowed. They struck the ground. Grass and dirt filled the viewport and the transparisteel cracked. The ship's outer panels buckled and grinded together. The second wing snapped off.

They stopped moving. There was silence beyond their panting breaths.

“Lady Yachi?” Shouyou turned to look at the Togruta. Her eyes were shut tight and the markings on her brow were furrowed in pain. Her eyes blinked open and their gaze wandered without focus.

“Padawan Hinata?” she gasped.

“I'm here. Are you okay?” Shouyou asked.

“I didn't like the noise,” Yachi said. “But I'm fine otherwise.”

“Good. R4? Still with us?”

Somewhere behind them, the astromech trilled excitedly. Shouyou unbuckled his restraints and motioned for Yachi to do the same. They picked up R4 so the droid could stand upright.

“It's not safe here. We need to move,” Shouyou said.

“What about Master Ushijima?” Yachi asked.

“We won't get far trying to carry him. The bounty hunter will come looking for survivors. If he know we've abandoned the ship, he'll follow after us. I'll check on him really quickly, at the very least.”

Shouyou clambered through the wrecked ship and managed to find the door to their bunk. He squeezed through the jammed doorway to see his master had tumbled to the floor during the crash. Shouyou knelt by his side and checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

“I'll come back for you,” he said. Shouyou leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ushijima's brow. He grabbed Ushijima's lightsaber and clipped it to his belt beside his own. No point in the bounty hunter getting his hands on it. They climbed out of the ship and scanned the area to get their bearings.

“Where should we go?” Yachi asked. They were out in the open and there was nowhere for them to hide.

“Theed, the capital is about eighty klicks that way,” Shouyou pointed west of them. “We'd never make it.”

“What if we let the bounty hunter come to us?” Yachi asked. Shouyou motioned for her to keep going. “What if we get back in the ship, pretend we're all knocked out, and when he gets close enough, we take him out?”

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Come on, back inside.”

They climbed back inside and Yachi returned to the co-pilot's seat and pulled the crash restraints over her shoulders but didn't buckle them in. No point in making herself a sitting target. Shouyou set himself up by the doorway. As soon as the bounty hunter crossed the threshold, the trap would be sprung. He saw the tight grip Yachi had on the blaster. She was nervous, but prepared.

They heard the engines of the bounty hunter's ship land. The landing bay doors opened, and the soft pad of footsteps as he approached the wreck. There were thuds, scrapes and swearing as the bounty hunter tried to climb into the wreck. Shouyou realized that it had been a tight fit for them, and both he and Yachi were short. There was more swearing as the bounty hunter came closer and closer. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone to be conscious or alive at this point. The bounty hunter squeezed through the cramped doorway. Shouyou prepared to turn on his lightsaber as the bounty hunter stood up more fully.

Shouyou jumped and landed on the bounty hunter's back, his lightsaber ignited and he pressed it close to the bounty hunter's throat.

“Don't move,” Shouyou hissed. Of course the bounty hunter didn't listen, he grabbed Shouyou by the hair and dragged him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He lost his grip on his lightsaber and it skittered across the floor. The bounty hunter aimed his blaster at Yachi's chair, but she was faster. Yachi peeked out from her seat and aimed her blaster. The bolt struck him directly between the eyes. The bounty hunter went down.

“Is he dead?” Yachi asked.

“Yeah. He-he's dead,” Shouyou said. “That was an amazing shot. How do you feel?”

“What do you mean?” Yachi asked.

“I mean, you just shot someone, and they died. That's usually pretty shocking,” Shouyou said.

“I don't know. I-so much has happened, I don't think I can think about it right now,” Yachi said. Shouyou sensed some fear and anxiety from her.

“That's okay, once we've had a moment to breath, more than likely it'll hit you then. If you would like, I will listen if you need to talk about it,” Shouyou offered.

R4 beeped frantically at them.

“What did he say?” Yachi asked.

“More ships are coming. Says they came from the direction Theed is in,” Shouyou answered. They moved to try and make some more space so that Master Ushijima could be pulled out of the wreckage safely.

A transport arrived, being piloted by a woman only as tall as Shouyou and had bright blonde hair that was cropped short. She was steering the transport quite recklessly and hoped she wouldn't be the one taking Master Ushijima back to the capital. He was injured enough as it was.

“Captain Tanaka of the Naboo Royal Guard at your service!” she introduced herself.

“Jedi Padawan Hinata and Hitoka Yachi,” Shouyou said. “My master is trapped inside one of the bunks.”

“Right, let's get him evacuated and back to Theed,” Captain Tanaka said. She motioned to the other guards to get to work.

Debris was cleared and a larger opening was made in the ship and they were able to pull Master Ushijima out. He was loaded onto the transport and they raced off back to Theed. He was rushed to a med center and Shouyou watched it go. While they had made good time traveling to Naboo, the crash could not have made things easier on the man.

“Captain Tanaka, I need to contact the Jedi temple on Coruscant, is there anywhere I can do that?” he asked.

“Definitely, we'll get you set up. You don't want to rest first at least?” she asked. Shouyou shook his head.

“The sooner I report, the better,” he insisted. Captain Tanaka nodded and lead the Jedi away to a comm center. Once there, Shouyo punched in the Temple's code and waited. He was put through to the switchboard.

“This is Jedi Padawan Shouyou Hinata, I need to be put through to the Council to deliver my mission report.”

“Why can it not wait until your return to Coruscant?” the Jedi on the other end asked.

“Master Ushijima was badly injured during the mission. We are currently on Naboo to see to his medical needs. Our return to Coruscant will be delayed until he is well enough to travel,” Shouyou replied. A few moments later, the flickering blue figures of the Council appeared before him. He bowed to them. “Good afternoon, Masters.”

“Padawan Hinata, you have a report for us?” Master Nekomata asked.

“Yes Master,” he said. Shouyou launched into his mission report, and concluded it with the death of the bounty hunter.

“You have done well, Padawan Shouyou, without the guidance of your master. We understand that Master Ushijima has recommended you for your Trials,” Master Takeda said. Shouyou tried not to let his confusion show on his face.

“Master Ushijima told me that he'd be doing that upon our return to Coruscant,” Shouyou said. Master Takeda gave him a reassuring smile.

“Part-way through your journey to Nar Kanji, Master Ushijima had a vision of him suffering an injury during your mission. He didn't know the where, when, or how, but he knew it would happen. In case he was unable to, he sent us a message stating that he wanted to recommend you to sit your Trials. Now, if we may, we would like to speak to Lady Yachi, in private please,” Master Ukai said. His gruff voice sounded firm but gentle.

“Yes Master Ukai, I will send her in,” Shouyou said. He bowed to the Council members and stuck his head out of the comm room.

“Padawan Hinata, what is it?” Yachi asked. She was quietly leaning against the wall, waiting for Shouyou to return.

“Uh, the Council wants to speak with you. I don't know what about,” Shouyou said. Yachi's eyes widened and she looked panicked.

“Me? Why do they want to talk to me?” Yachi asked.

“I don't know. But it's a private conversation. I'll be right outside, waiting,” Shouyou said. He pushed the door open further and let her into the room. He stepped outside and took a deep breath.

Five minutes later, Yachi came out and she looked relieved.

“What did they say?” Shouyou asked her immediately.

“They asked me not to give any specifics. They just asked me questions about my rescue,” she said. Shouyou nodded but could sense they were hiding something.

* * *

Four cycles later, a Jedi ship, accompanying a larger private yacht landed in the hangar of the Theed palace. Shouyou stood calmly, his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robes to hide their shaking. The landing ramp descended to reveal Master Takeda and Master Ukai, the younger. Jedi Master Keishin Ukai was the great-nephew of Master Ikkei Ukai. From the private ship came was a tall, beautiful Togruta woman. Shouyou realized that she must be Yachi's mother. There was another human woman with her, but Shouyou didn't know who she was.

“Greetings, Master Takeda, Master Ukai, Senator Yachi,” Shouyou said as he bowed. The party walked out of the hangar and towards an empty chamber they could use to meet privately. Shouyou held the door open for them and shut it.

“Padawan Hinata. I trust Master Ushijima is healing well?” Master Takeda asked.

“Yes Master. He was removed from the bacta tank this morning,” Shouyou answered. Senator Yachi approached him.

“Thank you so much, for saving my daughter,” she said. Senator Yachi abruptly pulled Shouyou into a hug.

“It was nothing, Senator Yachi,” he said. She released him and looked around the hangar.

“Mother!”

Yachi burst through the door and raced up to her mother and they embraced tightly.

“I'm so glad you're safe, my daughter,” Senator Yachi said. She crooned something in their native language and held Yachi close.

“Padawan Hinata, the Council has come to a decision,” Master Takeda said, drawing Shouyou's attention away from the reuniting pair.

“Master?”

“The Council has decided, based upon your report, and testimony from Lady Yachi, that we are treating this latest mission as your Jedi Trials. As such, you showed that you could act independently of your master's orders. You prioritized the mission over your attachments. Even with the vision you saw, you accepted and understood the possibility of Master Ushijima's death. You acted quickly, and efficiently, once you had Lady Yachi with you. You listened to Lady Yachi's ideas concerning the bounty hunter, and while the death is regrettable, neither of you were at fault. Through all of this, you remained calm and centered in the Force. With all of this in mind, we of the Council have decided, that from today, you are Knight Shouyou Hinata. Do you accept our reasoning and decision?”

“Yes Master, I do so accept,” Shouyou said. Master Ukai spoke up then.

“Then step forward, Padawan Hinata, so that your braid, a symbol of your bonds of apprenticeship may be cut.”

Shouyou stepped towards the two masters and kneeled. Master Takeda drew and ignited his lightsaber. With the 'saber on it's lowest setting, Takeda gently tapped it against each of Shouyou's shoulders. Master Ukai circled around and drew his own lightsaber. He gently took Shouyou's Padawan braid in hand and cut it away.

“Rise, Knight Hinata. Do you so swear to uphold peace and justice in the Galactic Republic?” Master Takeda said.

“I do so swear.”

“Do you swear to uphold the Code of the Jedi above all others?”

“I do so swear.”

“Then, I, Jedi Master Ittetsu Takeda so name you, Shouyou Hinata, a Knight of the Jedi Order.”

Shouyou stood on his feet and accepted his braid from Master Ukai. He bowed to the two masters and smiled.

“Thank you, for this great honor,” he said. Once the formalities were done, Yachi hugged him tightly.

“Congratulations Pa- I mean, Knight Hinata!” she cried.

“Thank you, Lady Yachi. Is this what they talked to you about when I reported to them?” Shouyou asked her. Yachi blushed, her red skin gaining a darker tint.

“Now then, Knight Hinata, we ask that for your first solo mission as a knight that you escort Senator Yachi, Senator Shimizu, and Lady Yachi back to Coruscant. Once Master Ushijima is cleared for travel, he will return with Master Ukai and I,” Master Takeda said.

“Yes Master Takeda. When are we to depart?” Shouyou asked. He didn't want to leave his master, but at least he was safe here.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Of course, Masters.”

* * *

Wakatoshi woke up three days later. His body felt sore, but he was uninjured. He was also lying on a bed in a med center. Casting his eyes around, he recognized the domed ceiling and tiled floors as Nubian architecture.

“Good afternoon, Master Ushijima,” a voice spoke. Ushijima spotted Master Takeda approaching with a med droid.

“Master Takeda? We're not on Coruscant.”

“No, we're on Naboo. Your Padawan managed to get the three of you here in one piece and mostly unharmed. You suffered injuries at the hands of a bounty hunter and during the crash landing. Luckily help go to you in time.”

“Where is Shouyou?” Wakatoshi asked.

“He's escorting Lady Yachi and a couple senators back to Coruscant,” Takeda answered.

“By himself?”

“Well, he is a knight now. I'm sure he can handle it,” Takeda said cheerfully.

“Knight?” Wakatoshi asked in surprise. Takeda's eyes slid from Wakatoshi's face to something at his side. Wakatoshi managed to raise his head high enough to see that Shouyou's Padawan braid had been wrapped around his wrist and secured with one of the colorful bands on it. Wakatoshi relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling for their bond. It had been very gently unwoven. The strands of it loose and soft.

“Knight Hinata will make a fine Jedi. An asset to the Order, you trained him well.”

“Thank you, Master Takeda.”

“You're most welcome, Master Ushijima. Now, I'll leave you to rest, and then as soon as you're cleared to go, we'll head back to Coruscant.”

* * *

Wakatoshi stood in front of the door to their quarters. He was hesitant to step inside. As a knight, Shouyou would have his own quarters. As a full Master, Wakatoshi would get to keep the larger rooms until such time he took a new Padawan. He didn't want to go inside and find that all of Shouyou's things had been moved out already. Not that either of them had a whole lot to begin with. He shook his head, he was being silly.

Wakatoshi palmed the door open and stepped inside. He could smell food cooking. Puzzled he stepped further into the apartment. He could sense someone's presence in the kitchen.

“Ma-Wakatoshi, you're back!”

Shouyou rushed out of the kitchen, a stirring spoon in one hand. He'd untied his hair from the Padawan ponytail and now it curled and bounced freely.

“S-Shouyou, what are you-? I mean, I thought you would have moved into your own apartment by now,” Wakatoshi said. Shouyou's smile faded.

“I uh, I wanted to at least wait for you to get back. I thought it would be better than coming home to an empty apartment,” Shouyou explained. He blushed and couldn't meet Wakatoshi's eyes.

“Thank you, Shouyou. That was kind of you,” Wakatoshi said. Wakatoshi stepped forward. “And now, I don't have to go find you just to do this.”

Wakatoshi pressed his lips firmly to Shouyou's. Shouyou relaxed in his arms, and pressed upward and closer by standing on his toes. They pulled away.

“I love you,” Wakatoshi said.

“I love you too. And I'm so glad I'm not your Padawan anymore. I don't think I could have held out any longer if I was,” Shouyou said.

“Good, because I'm going to kiss you all the time now,” Wakatoshi said. He swooped in for another kiss, his hands resting on Shouyou's hips. Shouyou pulled away.

“If you don't stop, dinner is going to burn,” he said. Wakatoshi let go and nudged Shouyou towards the kitchen. The range held a pot of simmering stew and it smelled delicious.

“Anything I can help with?” Wakatoshi asked.

“Nope, get off your feet, I've got this,” Shouyou said. Wakatoshi embraced him from behind and buried his nose against Shouyou's neck. Shouyou giggled.

“If you're sure.”

“Quit teasing and sit down. The sooner I'm done the sooner we can do other things.”

Wakatoshi let go of Shouyou and walked out of the kitchen, “I'm holding you to that,” he said.

“You should!” Shouyou shouted back.

Yes, things were going to be just fine for them now.

 


End file.
